prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Widow
The Black Widow is a previously anonymous character who was employed by Charlotte DiLaurentis. She makes her first appearance in "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", where she attends Darren Wilden's funeral. The Liars see her, but do not know who she is. She is rarely seen, and was thought to be Big A. She is seen as an antagonist in Season 5, signing letters on Charlotte's behalf. She is revealed to be Sara Harvey in the "Game Over, Charles". Seasons |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e The Black Widow attends Wilden's funeral wearing a black dress, black shoes, black gloves, and a black veil that covers her face entirely. She is later seen in the "A" lair, removing the veil, exposing a burned "Alison" Mask, revealing this as another one of Red Coat's disguises. Free Fall A tall blonde woman shows up at the zoo, who The Liars think is Spencer in her disguise. The real Spencer shows up and then the mysterious girl disappears. This person is speculated to be The Black Widow but there isn't any confirmation. |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 "A" is seen in her new lair. The Black Widow outfit appears at the end of the episode on a mannequin in the lair. Run, Ali, Run At the end of the episode, she clips a card that says "My deepest condolences. -A" to flowers that are addressed to the parents of Bethany Young. She then puts the veil over her head and picks up the bouquet. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Jessica DiLaurentis portrays The Black Widow in Ali's "Christmas Future" dream. This is not the real Black Widow since Black Widow appeared in Miss Me x 100 (after Jessica DiLaurentis was found dead). |-|Season 6= Game Over, Charles She is revealed to be Sara Harvey and the reason behind the disguise was to attend Wilden's funeral to ensure he really was dead. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Five years later, when Charlotte DiLaurentis dies, Sara Harvey comes back to Rosewood and attends her funeral in a dress similar with the Black Widow one. Trivia * Marlene originally named her The Lady in Black. After a fan suggested the current name, Marlene decided to keep it. * She was given the" fan-name" Veiled Griever because she attended Wilden's funeral, and she is grieving the loss of someone and she has a veil on. * Based on the burnt mask, The Black Widow appears to have some connection to The Incident at Thornhill Lodge. It is revealed later, Sara attended the fire. * When a fan asked Marlene if Red Coat and The Black Widow are the same person, she tweeted back "not ready to give that up yet". * A black widow is a spider that kills those she mates with in real life. * Marlene confirmed that The Black Widow is involved with the Big A's plan. * Her costume appears at the end of "Miss Me x 100" in A's new lair. * Marlene said on twitter that the identity of The Black Widow is a character we already know and appeared in Season 4. * The Black Widow costume is the "funeral costume" of Red Coat. * In a nightmare that Alison had during "How the 'A' Stole Christmas", her mom wears the Black Widow outfit. * Her identity was revealed to be the same identity as one of the Red Coats, in "Game Over, Charles". Appearances (5/160) Videos Gallery the-woman-in-the-black-veil.jpg|The Black Widow LiB4.png LiB2.png LiB.png LiB3.png LiB5.png TheBW.jpg WIB.jpg The Black Widow Costume.png Screenshot (1078).png CC Mason as Black Widow.jpg|CC Mason as Black Widow (stunt) tumblr_inline_mpuktjPwP61qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_muku1kXZpj1rgo5sb.png tumblr_inline_muku1kXZpj1rgo5sb.png G-BWuncovered.png G-BWdiscovered.png GG-BWdiscovered.png G-SaraBW.png GG-SaraBW.png FuneralSaraEntrance.png SaraBWCharlotteF.png FuneralSaraExit.png Navigational Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Anonymous Characters